Through The Eyes of Memory
by CilanceYourButt
Summary: Starting with a good relationship with memory at the beginning of your life is the best you can do to not be left behind. Hold its hand, get to know it, hold it close. And most of all, never let your eyes off of it, even if it's two feet tall and green.


This was supposed to be short and sweet, but I feel like it got too long... Oh well. Hope you still enjoy! (It's a little thrown out there...)

* * *

He's changed in my eyes.

He's gotten so much taller since we first met.

In fact, he was always such a tall figure to me.

Standing up tall and confident, proud to have me as his partner, looking down on me. I felt so much love from him at the very beginning that I was content and overcome with the affection he gave me. It made me feel needed and required for him to live on and fulfill his dreams.

Our hearts were connected, as if nothing else could make us any happier.

I remember his darkest days, his brightest days. They're harsh and terrifying to keep tabs on, but that's part of being there for his lifetime. I was the key to his heart; him the key to mine. Our hearts would tear into two without the other, even if the other was in the next room. Others close to us have tried to completely understand what goes on in our minds, but there is only us who do each other. We have been hard to separate since his first heartbeat. He was so small and I was so big, but the tables have turned. He's like a giant bean stalk to my shrub-like size.

Our size differences never kept us untied.

Inside of each other, we are equal height in relationship with each other. We always knew what the other wanted and expected, not letting the other down. Even if I wanted to be on his psychical level, he knew and I was able to leap into his arms whenever needed. More even leap into his heart. I protected him ever since the day our eyes met, guarding him from any potential danger. Even if meant risking myself. Time after time, I had done things for him. He'd cry endlessly, being so grateful and not knowing how to repay me. Even though every time all it was that one tight hug I desired.

I often snuggle up to him in his sleep, his tender breathing being my comfort in the night or even the daytime nap. Nuzzling myself under his arm, pawing as his neck, he'd give a smile, showing his gratitude to me. This was another way I protected him and kept my sharp eye on how well he was. And every morning, I'd wake up loyally by his side, ready to be at his side in the coming day.

I was always by his side. He always needed me.

He never cries that often anymore because his dark days are pretty much over. He's fulfilling his dream and being the happiest I've seen him. But when those times do come that he cries, he cries his whole heart. I never precisely knew the source of his sorrow, but I got it enough to know which part of his heart to touch and heal. I did, however, know how it felt to loose the one who brought you into this world. That's what him and me have alike, besides numerous other things that I could only dream to count.

That's why we hold each other close, forever and longer than I can remember.

Some others have joined us, but he's always kept a special eye on me. I was his walking, two foot support system. But I wasn't a tool to him, an object of misuse. I was like another human to him, except a lot smaller. At least I was pocket sized.

We've experienced so much together as a pair.

Friendship.

Partnership.

Support.

Affection.

Love.

Family.

And something a lot more than just another me, someone of the same kind.

I feel so happy to be there for him, have him as someone of my own. He was the best thing to ever happen to such a naive thing like myself. I smell of a deep aroma and so does he. Maybe from hanging around me for so long. Guess that comes with every premium package.

But ours was something special, something more.

I hear that person's voice call out my name.

The wailing newborn that I remember.

Yes.

He calls again for me, his voice volume increasing as he approaches.

The little boy that I grew and bonded with.

Oh, yes.

His voice, deep and mature, calls out again, him seeming close-by.

The grown man and man of many talents he's grown to be.

Absolutely yes.

"Pansage!"

Sitting up from my place in his life, I look to the direction of my name formed by his voice. He's approaching me. He's right there. It's him.

Watching him come to me seemed nostalgic all the way, my mind making switch from his infant self, his young self, and then to his current life stage. I remember it. I remember it all by heart.

The small newborn. The young boy. The all grown up man he's become. His green, luscious hair the only thing that has remained the same this whole time. The way he spoke and handle me only becoming more loving and stronger.

"There you are, Pansage!" He huffed, kneeling down beside me. I assume we both were having a moment as soon as I saw tears straying from his eyes while looking at me. His bright, green eyes quivering with what has always been there, what I remember the most. Crying as a baby, crying as a young boy, and crying as every grown man should do once in a while. I knew exactly the cure for his sudden strong feelings and wave of happiness.

"Let's go,"

Yes.

Let's walk together.

Let's be together. Forever.

I promise to be loyally beside your side till the day you die, Cilan.

I'll keep the memory of you for as long as you can imagine. I will be memory.

And I will never let you go.

* * *

I really hope you guys liked this! I wrote this at 12 AM in the morning, so bear with me! Please rate and review _nicely._


End file.
